Chapter 824
Chapter 824 is titled "Little Pirates Games". Cover Page Color Spread: The Straw Hat Pirates are riding a koala roller coaster. Short Summary Luffy is worried for his brother's survival but Pedro assures him that his death would have been included in the news and best assumes he is alive. For now the Sanji retrival team must survive their dangerous trip to Whole Cake Island while enduring Luffy's mishaps and absymal cooking. At Zoa, Wanda learned from Bariete that he was bribed by Carrot into letting her join Luffy's group while Duke Inuarashi warns them to be vigilante for their enemies return to Zoa if they have a means to find it. Meanwhile, deep underwater, among the wreakage of his fleet, Jack waits impatiently for anyone to fish him out of the water. In Wano Country, a drunken Kaido takes his anger out on his subordinates after hearing the failures of Jack and warns his captive Eustass Kidd that the Worst Generation will not survive his rage. At Whole Cake Island. Sanji and his captors have arrived and argues whether or not he should join the crew out of marriage. Vito instead shows a lovestruck Sanji a picture of his bride to be, Lady Charlotte Pudding. Long Summary The realization of the news about the destruction of Baltigo dawns upon the rest of the Straw Hats. Nami and Brook are shocked to learn about Sabo and Nami questions Luffy about why are all of his siblings are such dangerous people. Meanwhile Luffy is comically surprised looking at his father and states that his father does not resemble him at all. Brook is even more surprised at the fact that Dragon is Luffy's father. Luffy however, is more curious about Sabo's fate. Reading the newspaper reveals that the Marines and the Cipher Pol were intimated by an unidentified individual but by the time they arrived at the scene the Blackbeard Pirates had destroyed the place. Luffy is enraged remembering Blackbeard's actions while Nami is confused why the Blackbeards would do such a thing. Luffy speculates that Sabo's fight with Burgess might have something to do with the attack. The fate of the revolutionaries seems to be at large as there is not much information with respect to what happened to them. The Mink Emperor ressures the crew that Dragon and Sabo might not be harmed as that would have been a big news. Meanwhile Chopper alerts the crew about a fire caused due to a stove Luffy forgot to switch off. Back at Zou Wanda is worried about Carrot scolding Bariete for getting bribed by Carrot and not informing her about Carrot's departure. She later talks to Inuarashi informing him that the enemies might have a vivre card and may potentially attack Zou once again. Underwater Jack is extremely angry and waiting to be rescued again. Kaido is shown crying infront of his subordinates telling them about how his dream of an all devil fruit crew has been destroyed. Immediately his emotions swing to anger and he screams about how Law and Luffy don't know who they've messed with. Eustass is shown totally battered and injured. Back at the Sunny the crew seems to be sick of Luffy's cooking. And much to their surprise Luffy has wasted all their supplies in one go. At Whole Cake Island Sanji is seen with Tamago, who suggests he join Big Mom, like his father wants him, and says Sanji can easily gain Big Mom's favor with his cooking. Sanji bluntly states that his hands won't cook for people with no respect for their own nakama referring to the Pekoms incident. He further declares he trained in hell only for his friends. Finally the photo of Purin (Pudding) arrives from Whole Cake Island and Sanji is left with a nosebleed. Quick References Chapter Notes *The Sanji retrieval team, other than Pedro, learns about the destruction of Baltigo. **The Marines and Cipher Pol arrived at Baltigo after it was destroyed by the Blackbeard Pirates. **Luffy sees his father's face clearly for the first time in his life. *Jack is shown to have survived Zunisha’s attack. **Jack’s face is fully shown. **Jack is revealed to be part fishman. *Kaido is shown devastated for lack of further increase in the Gifters group's numbers after Doflamingo's defeat. *Eustass Kid is shown injured in a cell, imprisoned by Kaido. *Vito shows a photo of Charlotte Purin. Characters Arc Navigation